Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel tank for a straddle type vehicle which is split into two upper and lower parts in the vertical direction.
Description of Related Art
There is disclosed a structure which includes a head pipe, a pair of left and right main frames extending rearwardly from the head pipe while being spaced apart from each other in the vehicle width direction, a cross member extending between the left and right main frames, and a fuel tank arranged in a space surrounded with the left and right main frames and the cross member, wherein the fuel tank is split into two upper and lower parts, and a mating surface between the upper and lower parts of the fuel tank is located in the vicinity of upper ends of the main frames (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H08-34379).
In the fuel tank split in the vertical direction, a suitable arrangement of a fuel pump is desired when the fuel pump is arranged within the fuel tank.